Angel
by captainme
Summary: .'His eyes took in the perfect detail of her dark lashes that framed those beautiful eyes, the eyes of his angel, sent from heaven to bring him back to earth.' JackAna. Oneshot. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the film. Bugger!

* * *

He watched as she opened her eyes, smiling at the dark chocolate colour that filled them. His eyes taking in the perfect detail of her dark lashes that framed those beautiful eyes, the eyes of his angel, sent from heaven to bring him back to earth.

* * *

The battle had been a harsh one, with great losses on both sides. But it was his ship, his crew, his world that had taken the biggest thrashing. Sure they had won the battle, but with so many souls lost, he couldn't help but ask; was it worth it?

After that, he had retreated back into himself. Becoming a man no one recognised. One moment he would be so harsh, so cruel, so down right spiteful that there wasn't a single crew member that didn't fear that they would be the one to be on the receiving end.

Except for her.

She never once doubted him; she never once labelled him a lost cause. She stood by him when he tried to cast her away. Stubborn as ever, that one. Yet it had the desired effect, he slowly came back to her, to them; his crew, his family.

* * *

He took her hand in his, love and affection filling his soul as her fingers wrapped around his. His thumb gently brushed her fingers, studying her tiny fingernails, marvelling at how small they were compared to his. Her skin was so soft and smooth, compared to his, rough and calloused, filled with scars and tattoos. 

It no longer fazed him when she murmured. The sound that at first had worried him, now reminded him she was real, his angel. Her mouth opened wide, as she yawned, her eyelids battling to stay open, stay awake with him. A smile appeared on his face, as he quietly 'shhd' her, rocking her in his arms lightly until she couldn't fight sleep off any longer.

* * *

All the time that he had been battling with his inner demons, she stayed by his side. Even when he was cruel, horrible, spiteful beyond words, she refused to leave him, refused to believe that that was the man he really was. He knew how much he hurt her when he said certain things, things he wished he could take back now, things he had never meant and should never have even been spoken of. But the fact was, he couldn't take it back, he had said them, and yet, she was still there with him. She was there on the days he needed her, the days where he felt he couldn't go on any longer. She had been there to hold him, give him the reassurance he needed. And he rewarded her by trying to push her away. 

Well not anymore.

It was a few days after that horrific battle that she revealed to him she was around two months pregnant. She had hoped the news would bring him back to her, but it had had the opposite effect. He had simply become more withdrawn, scared beyond means that the child wouldn't make it into the world, because of his mistake of starting a battle he hadn't been able to finish fast enough. He had been thankful that she hadn't been hurt badly in it, but now there was a constant worry that their child might have been killed or hurt in someway from it. And if that happened, he didn't think he could live with himself.

But that hadn't happened. She progressed through the pregnancy, getting larger with each passing week, as their child grew from within her. It was a wonder the stress she was under didn't make her ill.

Her hoped returned for him, the day their baby kicked for the first time. Something sparked in his eyes, which she hadn't seen in the longest time, what had felt like an eternity to her. And from then onwards, things got gradually better.

* * *

Sometime later, her eyes opened again, full of sleep. She was still being cradled in her father's arms, safe and secure. He hadn't been able to stop looking at her, drinking her in. A small noise emerged from her, followed by a few more, stronger, determined cries. His fingers stroked her cheek, soothing her, as he walked towards the bed, towards her mother, the person she needed the most at that moment. 

Ana sat up, taking her daughter from him, automatically beginning to nurse her. It seemed so natural to her, as though she had been doing it for far longer then she had been. Jack sat behind her, Ana resting back against him, still tired from giving birth only a few hours before. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her close to him, as she held her.

It felt so natural, so normal, so _Perfect…_

A/N: Random? Very. Pointless? Pretty much.

Hoped you liked it! Please review:)


End file.
